


Your everyday DMC gore

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Devil Trigger, Gore, In a way, Inflation, M/M, Threesome, Vergil’s Tail, because they go together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: A collection of crack-gore pwp. Originally written in Mandarin.





	Your everyday DMC gore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [沙雕R18G合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276107) by [RalitoEnSalaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa). 



> No, I don’t have beta, and no, I don’t have grammarly  
> This chapter is chapter 5 in the original

With the determination of getting threesomed, Dante stabs himself with Yamato.

Sparkles float in the air, and Dante becomes Dan and Te. DanTe stare at each other, and unlike V and Egil, Dan still looks like Dante while Te appears as a regular sized demon.

That is when Vergil walks into Te kissing Dan into the wall. The human has his mouth cavity wide open to allow a demon tongue shoving down there, his arms clinging onto the inhuman scales.

Dante, Vergil says, staring at his Yamato on the floor and then DanTe.

Hey babe, Te says, forked tongue licks two long bloodied stripes. You left my blade on the floor, Vergil picks up Yamato and casually stabs it into DanTe.

Te finally rips off from its human half, the blade slices out a stain of blood on Dan’s stomach and tears the soft fragile flesh apart again when Te draws it out with its body.

Vergil, Dan says, inhaled deeply, this body can’t take it rough; a moment later, I’m not your sheath.

Vergil looks like he feels a little guilty. Te whistles as best as its demon biology allowed and throws Vergil into the couch. 

Their elder twin squints, opening his legs for Te to pile in between. The demon kisses him, its forked tongue stirs with his and roughened scales scratching his lips. It presses in deep, staying in his throat and blocking the airways. Vergil wants to push Te away and got pushed into the cushion instead, his ribcage crackles. Yamato had poked out from Te’s torso and cuts into Vergil’s chest when they press together. Now they all got stabbed.

Enough, Dan says and kicks Te off from Vergil while holding his stomach with his hands.

DanTe, not knowing which one he should be staring, Vergil stares at the ceiling. His stomach is full of source power Te fed him, and the edges of his eyes splitting to reveal blued scales. Vergil drags Dan over and feeds Te’s power back through their touching lips. 

He’s fine, Te says. It flips Vergil onto his stomach and bites down on his ridge between the shoulders. Its sharpened teeth clicks on the bone, Vergil hums, probably got bitten on the nerves. Te feeds its surging power into Vergil, and the elder is forced to pull out his demon tail. 

Wonderful, Te comments, his claw grips the tail, an elongated finger stabs into the gap between the overlapping scales and goes around, cutting down the flesh and nerves in the middle, splits the tail into two. 

Vergil trembles. He can’t make a sound.

Te throws the parted tail aside, his demon prick nudges between Vergil’s ass checks. Vergil is hard. Te pushes down the small of his back, the bloodied finger stabs into its brother’s hole. Streaks of red stream down the thighs.

Te shoves its prick into Vergil and inflates his stomach into a bulge that pinches Vergil’s cock down onto the cushion. 

Brother, seems like Dan finally has his stomach fixed, he caresses Vergil’s checks and bloodied lips, I must apologize. And shoves his dick into Vergil’s mouth cavity.

Te grabs hold of Vergil’s halved tail, fucking into his hot, wet stomach, also giving Dan a better angle. Vergil’s throat is at its lax, it’s like his default setting when comes to cocks shoving down in there. 

DanTe discusses the possibility of double penetration while fucking Vergil. Human penises are not as tough or bumpy as demon ones, it is hard to say that Dan won’t lose his foreskin. 

When DanTe at last ejaculate into Vergil, Vergil still doesn’t make a sound. Probably retarded from losing his nerves. Vergil is fiddled into a side-lying position by Dan, his hole dripping demon cums. 

So, what’s the plan, Te asks.

Dan stares at Te, and then stabs himself onto the Yamato that has been stuck inside Te the whole time.


End file.
